One Encounter Can Change a Lifetime
by Don'tletthewingsfoolyou
Summary: Ace is a narcoleptic pyromaniac with a motorcycle and a bad boy reputation. Luffy is a strong fighter with a bad case of ADHD, a strawhat, and a huge problem. It's a wonder how the two even met, much less fell in love. Obviously AceLu with fem!Luffy. Just your average romance AU... with a twist.
1. Crash at First Sight

Ace supposed everything started on a Monday, like many things often did.

He was just riding to school. Man, he loved his motorcycle. The adrenaline pumping his veins, the wind whipping through his hair, the scenery flashing by- he adored all of it. He could do without the extremely expensive gas, though...

This dirt road wasn't too bad, though it was a bit shabby. He preferred traveling on it solely because it was so quiet. No annoyed drivers honking their horns, or chatting people making conversation. No people yelling angrily at their partners, or no crying kids. No distractions. Just him and the open road.

He let the sensations take him, his hands moving subconsciously. He almost didn't see the girl walking right in the middle of the road. Almost. Ace snapped out of his pleasure quickly and hit the brakes, his motorcycle skidding across the ground. He was afraid he would hit her for a moment, secretly panicking internally. Luckily, his bike stopped only inches from the girl, who was now staring at him with almost bored eyes.

She hadn't even flinched. Okay, either she was stupid, or really stupid.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, his panic replaced by over-whelming relief.

"Walking." The girl answered simply. "To school."

"Are you stupid or something?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "Get on my bike." Ace demanded.

"Huh?"

"I said, get on my bike. We go to the same school. Grand Line High, right? Your name is..." His brows furrowed as he tried to remember. "...Luffy. Yeah, Monkey D. Luffy." She beamed and jumped on the back of his motorcycle.

"Yup, that's my name! Yours is Portgas D. Ace, right?" He nodded, and blushed slightly when her arms hugged around his waist.

"...Yeah, just hold on tight, okay?" He stammered, starting up the engine. She just grinned and hugged him tighter.

He told himself this was a one time thing, nothing was gone to come out of it, _this girl was nothing but trouble_.

He didn't know how deep he was already in.

**Okay guys, I promise I'm working on A Captain's Memories (seriously, it's open right now in LibreOffice Writer) , but here's something that I have been thinking about and decided to write. I hope you enjoyed it~**


	2. Introducing the Second Brother

"Who's the girl you drove here, huh, Ace?"

Ace stopped, his face quickly turning five shades of red. "How do you even know about that, Sabo!" he whispered angrily.

"Calm down, geez," laughed the blonde, elbowing his brother in the side suggestively. "I have my sources."

"It was Robin, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Ace sighed, running his fingers through his raven hair. "...It's not what you think, alright? She was walking here, and what was I supposed to do? Just leave her on the road?"

"The Ace I know would have."

"I'M NOT THAT CRUEL!"

"Whatever you say, brother...But who is she?"

"Her name is Luffy."

Sabo's eyes widened. "Wow, I didn't know you were such a player!"

"...What...?"

"All the guys have been hitting on her since 6th grade, and the only ones she actually pays attention to are her friends or people she fights."

"That scrawny thing fights?"

"Apparently, she's a pretty skilled at it, too. Rumor has it that she and her friends were the ones that put Arlong and his cronies in the hospital."

"Arlong, as in Arlong, captain of the swimming team?!"

"Yep. Supposedly, the only reason she hasn't been kicked out yet is because her grandfather's pretty high up in the military."

Ace rubbed his temples and made a face. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I'm going to talk to her again."

The taller let out a laugh. "Sure, whatever you think, Mr. Pyromaniac. Once she's stuck on you, you'll never get her off! She's never failed."

"Whatever. Hey, aren't ya gonna be late?"

"Touche, dear brother."

Ace paled. His first class was with Akainu, who normally was simply one strict teacher. But no, not with Ace. The man threw dirty glances at him whenever he could, called on him when he was sure he didn't know the answer, and if Ace even thought about not doing homework there was hell to pay.

Needless to say, Ace couldn't wait until next year so he'd finally be free of the bastard.

"See you at home, Sabo!" Ace yelled back as he ran off. After sprinting through a few halls, he suddenly stopped, hearing something strange. Just what the hell was that noise...? Was that...yelling...?

Ace's curiosity was once again spiked, and he knew at this point he couldn't just ignore it.

Was that what once again brought him to Monkey D. Luffy? He couldn't be sure. After all, the events that followed were what really brought them together.


End file.
